Little Wonders
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: After taking Rhonda's marriage predictor test, Brainy becomes heartbroken when it says he won't end up with the one he loves, or anyone in general, and his mother doesn't make him feel any better about himself, so he plans to run away, but can a small group of fourth graders and a trip into his future change all that? - H/A and other pairings - T for
1. That Stupid Test

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I know, I know, I haven't updated "The Chronicles of Deep Voice" but I don't know if I want to continue that yet because I've got a Rhonda/Curly fic that's been driving me MAD. Lol but for now, a fic about my favorite character, Brainy! It's a slight parody of Meet the Robinsons but not exactly. Enjoy!**

**I do not own HEY ARNOLD! **

**BRAINY'S POV**

I don't understand what happened. It was something neither of us expected. I looked out the nearby window gazing over the wire gate that surrounded P.S. 118.

_ 'It doesn't make sense. Why would it, how __**could it**__ be blank?' _ My eyebrows furrowed as I turned my head slightly to glance over at the most fashionable and popular girl in our grade, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Miss Lloyd had been keen on making sure every single one of our fourth grade classmates took her Marriage Predictor Test. It looked like just a plain piece of folded paper to me, but everyone believed it was really predicting their futures. I suppose I kind of jumped at the chance when I found out that Helga hadn't taken it yet. As Mr. Simmons began his 'special' report on this week's announcements, I began to think back to the event that fed my undying frustration.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_** I was standing at the end of the line leading to the water fountain after recovering from a strong bash to the nose from my monobrowed angel, Helga G. Pataki. She had been going off in one of her poetic and deep monologues about her feelings for Arnold and her hate for Lila behind one of the school's dumpsters. I still felt a slight pang in my heart after hearing how she felt she wasn't pretty. I don't care what her, or anybody else thinks. There is no one on the planet that is more beautiful than my darling Helga. Honestly, I was afraid he had caught her this time. I couldn't stand to see him hurt her, or worse, love her. But he was dense as ever. Anyways, as I rubbed the bridge of my nose to relieve some of the pain that was still present, I cringed at a certain sing-song voice calling for me. Rhonda stood behind me with a smirk plastered across her face. Ever since Rhonda had stood up for us 'geeks', she and I had become friends. I'm not sure if it's because she could be more real around us, or if it was for the fact that I kept Curly from sneaking into her house all the time.**_

_** "Briiiiaaan!" Her grin grew. She knows I hate it when people call me by my first name. My mother calls me that, and I'm pretty sure she crawled out from hell to ruin my life.**_

_** "You know I'm not going to comply to you if you call me that, Rhonda." **_

_** She rolled her eyes, sighing, "I don't see why, it's a good name, much more appealing that **_**Brainy." **_**I just stared at her so she would get to the point.**_

_** "Well anyways, Brainy, you just **__**have**__** to take my Marriage Predictor Test! Everyone in our class has done it except Curly, Harold, Helga, Gerald, Lila, Arnold, and I, but I'm sure I know who I'm going to end up with." She smiled as she glanced behind her at Harold, whose obnoxious laughter filled the hall as he headed towards our classroom with Sid and Stinky. She looked back at me and I cocked an eyebrow. **__'Why would anybody want to date __Harold__?'__** I thought deeply.**_

_** "You're not going to get me to take that stupid test, if that's what you want to even call it." I smirked and crossed my arm, "And never call me Brian, you know I hate that." I looked down the hall and my breathing began to falter. It became clouded and irregular. I watched as Helga made her way down the hallway, blonde pigtails bouncing with every stomp as she scowled, terrifying those nearby. She glanced over near the water fountain before going inside, a slight blush apparent on her cheeks. Then I noticed Arnold at the front getting a drink as Gerald talked next to him.**_

_** "It could be Heeelgaaa." I cringed on the inside. **__'Someone strike this woman down!' _

_** I blushed and pushed my glassed back to the top of my nose, "Fine, I'll take the bloody test." **__'Damn you, Lloyd…'_

_**"Great!" She grinned evilly, "What's your favorite number?" **_

_** I sighed heavily, "Four." She quickly flipped through the tabs, counting to herself.**_

_** "What's your favorite color?"**_

_** "Orange." '**__Obviously…'_

_**"And lastly, what day were you born?"**_

_** "August 3**__**rd**__**."**_

_** After flipping through the flaps, she finally lifted up a tab. I waited anxiously, silently praying to God that I would get my beloved Helga. I began to worry as her face twisted in confusion.**_

_** "Well, what does it say?"**_

_** "Nothing." She answered, looking at me confused.**_

_** "Rhonda, quit teasing, what does it really say?"**_

_** "I'm not teasing, Brainy!" She flipped it over for me to see, "It really says nothing! I guess I made it wrong or something. Try again."**_

_** I tried 12 times. All blank. I tried switching numbers and colors I liked, but it always came back to that blank tab.**_

_** "I'm so sorry, Brainy. I guess not all of us get to get married when we grow up…" She put little cootie catcher back into her pocket and turned to take a drink when she was finished. I followed soon after taking my drink and followed her.**_

_** "Just what are you suggesting at, Lloyd?"**_

_** She sighed before looking at me, a hint of pity in her eyes, "Brainy, I'm sorry but I just don't think there's anyone here for you…"**_

_** "But Helga-!" **_

_** "Brainy, you didn't get Helga. It came out blank, and the test never fails. There's no one here for you. Don't feel down though, I'm sure you'll grow up successful or something." She gave me a smile before turning on her 'popular girl' façade and walked into the classroom. I followed suite, slouching a bit and putting on my best poker face before walking inside.**_

_****FLASHBACK ENDS****_

I sighed and looked towards Helga, who had just fired another spitball into Arnold's unruly hair. He turned around and glared, and she responded with an innocent yet aggravated 'What?' He rolled his eyes before turning back around and giving his attention back to Mr. Simmons. I frowned at the two. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Helga and Arnold's always been a good friend, but it's simply torture. 'Can Rhonda's Marriage Predictor be right? Am I really going to end up alone?'

I sighed and turned my attention back to the window. This time, something caught my eye. Well, more like three little somethings. Three children, possibly around our age were running away from P.S. 118 which I have never seen before. There was one girl, who had thick, long, black hair with yellow ribbons tied on each side. She wore a floral yellow dress over a white t-shirt and wore white gloves and cowboy boots. In front of her was a slightly tanned boy with greenish-blonde hair and glasses. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, a bow tie, a sweater vest, and khaki pants that slightly hid his red converse. But the one that really caught my attention was the one following them. A brunette boy with unruly hair and a tiny blue hat wearing a red top, blue jeans, and red sneaker.

And a football shaped head.

**A/N: Haha! Tada! Hope you're liking it! I'll try to update this one sooner than most once I get all my late work from school in, been sick for multiple weeks! I'll draw out the mystery kids soon if you guys would like! More to come soon! **

**R&R**

**Love, KireiTsuki! **


	2. And So the Fight Begins

**A/N: Hey, all! Sorry for not posting lately! I was really behind in makeup work in all my classes. Otherwise I would've updated and added more art, but alas! Anyways, here's more of "Little Wonders"! Here we'll get a little insight on Brainy's home life!**

**BRAINY'S POV**

After running all the way home from P.S. 118, I completed my sprint by rushing upstairs to my bedroom, ignoring my mother screeching at me for slamming the front door. She was quick to storm up the stairs, so I locked my door. She began her constant pounding against the wooden barrier yelling at me for being "improper" and "rude" for slamming and locking doors and running through the house. I groaned, throwing my bag by my bed, removing my glasses, and falling face down onto my bed.

In all honesty, I believe my mother was sent from Hell to give birth to me and then drive me into oblivion. My mother is not just irritating and naggy, but old fashioned, picky, condescending, and never pleased. _Nothing_ pleases her unless it's her decisions. She's constantly on my back; She hates the way I slouch when I sit and stand, and how when experiencing strong emotions, I wheeze because my heart speeds up. _'I just happen to have bloody asthma like some other people, mum!' _ I groaned as she screeched up a storm outside my door, as if that was going to make me open it. No way. I don't feel like hearing her complain about how pale I am because I fail at sports. She thinks I should play a manly sport such as cricket or golf and get some sun. Foolish woman. She hates when I play baseball with the gang. She likes the Sawyers and she approves of the Lloyds, but everyone else she turns up her nose to. I, on the other hand, LOVE baseball. It's one of the only times everyone's together and accepted. The only time I'm accepted…

My mother, born and raised in England, was born to a strict and high class family. They're also stuck in the 1800s in my opinion. I'm not accepted there like my cousin from their side, Rex. My mother wants me to be like him, but we hate each other. My mother's the kind of person who demands elegant dresses, afternoon tea, and holding classy aristocratic styled dinners that she was use to from her own childhood. She's a slightly chubby woman that holds her nose and chest high. She has auburn, curly hair and wears a pale pink floral dress, pearl earrings, a matching necklace, and those horrible, white heels that scream 'Run and Hide!', 'Beware of the She-Hulk!'. The only thing we have in common is our smile. Then again, my dad smiles like that too.

I opened up my closet, which was filled to the brim with novels and notebooks, which were filled with songs I wrote. I pulled out a turn table my father had gotten me on Christmas. Mother was less than happy, telling father that he was turning me into a hooligan. He had just laughed and kissed her before asking if she made cookies. My father happens to be the opposite of my mother, enjoying sunny afternoons indoors reading a good book or going over maps of the world. He loves to laugh and enjoys a good game of charades or two. He enjoys using his own mind and experiencing new things, owning an enormous collection of magazines discussing African Safaris and the Native peoples in South American countries. He also has a weakness for anything sweet, like a child. That's what I can sum him up as. He reminds me of a little brother-the one that everyone loves, and always knows how to get on mum's good side. And protect you from her bad one. Dad's always been the one to encourage me, seeing as we're similar. My father and I are identical. Same smile, same slouch, same pale complexion, and even the same black, rounded glasses. My father usually wears pants like I do, along with a white undershirt, dark brown suspenders, a white collared dress shirt, tan sweater vest, a brown blazer with elbow patches, a dark green tie, and black shoes. His hair is graying and the only hair he has left besides his broom style mustache is the hair around his bald spot and peculiarly, a strand at the front of his head that forms a swirl. I jumped slightly as my mother yelled for him. I turned my attention back to my turn table, cleaning it off with a soft, silk handkerchief. I never realized how important this thing was until trying it out at one of Arnold's parties. I found I loved experimenting with it and found that music was my way away from this place. _'God bless father for understanding my love for music!'_

I can remember from back when I was little; all I wanted to do was play with musical instruments. My aunt's grand piano, my cousins toy drums, my father's old ukulele. I use to play with toy instruments during my time at Urban Tots. That's where I met her. My gorgeous and talented muse, Helga G. Pataki. That's also happens to be where she met Arnold, and fell head over heels for him, as I did for her.

This leads to my current predicament…

My reason for my door slamming and running was due to the fact that Arnold…whatever his last name is, got my fierce little angel for Rhonda's Marriage Predictor Test. _'ONE HUNDRED AND TEN BLOODY TIMES! What the hell karma?!'_ I groaned and rubbed my eyes. _'Why should he get her anyways?' _I growled to myself as my parents continued to argue outside my door. _'Not that he's not fun, and smart, and a good friend, but it's not like he'll dote on her like I do! Or appreciate her poetry and artistic abilities. Or acknowledge how beautiful she truly is. Or her generosity! I know her better! I'm the one who has like 213 notebooks full of songs about how much I love her! Besides she bugs him anyways! It's not fair. Why can't I be happy? Why do I have to end up as the one to be forever alone!?'_

I groaned and slid my turn table onto my bed, finally deciding to tune back in on my parents' conversation. Apparently, my dad had won, but I know she'll bring it up later. She **always** brings it up later…

"Come now, Vi, darling, leave the boy alone. He'll be out in time to wash up before dinner."

"Fine! But I swear to you, Eddie, there's something wrong with that boy! No honest, well-to-do young man would treat his mother this way!"I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding as her clacking heels slowly faded away downstairs. My father gently tapped against my previously abused door.

Everything alright, Brainy, old boy?" I sighed. My dad was always the one I could talk to.

"Yes, sir. I'm just…rather disappointed…" I gulped as my eyes began to sting with developing tears.

"How so? Care to let your old man in?"

"Depends. Will _**she**_ come in?" I walked up to the door and rested my head against it to hear him better.

"She's downstairs finishing supper." I nodded to myself and unlocked my door, stepping aside to let my father into my sanctuary. After he was in I quickly shoved the door closed and locked it.

"I took a "Marriage Predictor Test" today. Everyone did…"

My father raised a surprised eyebrow, "You don't say? Well, who's the lucky lady?" He grinned, nudging me playfully with his elbow from his seat next to me as I sat next to him on my bed.

"Nobody. It was blank every time I took it."

"Well that can't be right! You're my son; we're pretty good looking lads." He gave me his twisted little grin, which peaked out from under his mustache.

"I took it 12 times dad! Twelve! I tried different colors, different numbers! All I got was that stupid blank tab! And you know what makes it worst! Arnold got Helga. MY HELGA. ONE HUNDRED AND TEN TIMES!"

"Helga? The Pataki's youngest girl? The one you've told me about?"

"Yes dad! The most beautiful, fierce, and independent girl on the planet. And the guy who got her doesn't even love her!" I flopped back on my bed in a huff, wheezing up a storm. My father passed me my inhaler.

"Well, that certainly is peculiar…"

"What*wheeze* am I *wheeze* supposed to do?" My wheezing turned into trembling breaths and I curled up on my bad, rolling to where I didn't have to face my father. Or my embarrassing outburst.

My dad looked off in the distance, "Well, I think this is something you'll have to figure out on your own Brainy. I can't tell you whether or not you'll end up with Miss Pataki, or if you'll end up alone. However, I will tell you one thing I've learned and you may not like it, but it's the truth: we don't always get what we want, but we always get what we need. It's moments like this in which you'll learn this and only you can make the choice to fight for what you want or what you need."

I stared at my wall, letting the tears finally roll off my face and onto my bedspread. I let out another shaky breath and my dad frowned. He put rubbed my shoulder to console me before rising and giving me a moment alone.

"Brainy?"

"Yes s-sir…"

"Life is like a box of chocolates…"

"Quit watching Forrest Gump dad…" He chuckled and closed the door.

I closed my eyes and my mind began to wander to what my dad said, picking apart the lesson my dad was trying to get across. _'Should I fight? And if I did, would I be able to compete with someone like Arnold? Would I be enough..?'_ I began to remember Rhonda's words and growled slightly.

"He better be prepared for one hell of a battle…"

**NO POV**

"Looks like this is the place! Right, Valentine? " A young girl with long, luscious raven hair that danced around her waist glared at a young boy with tan skin and blondish-pale green hair, "'Cause if you're wrong, I'm pushing you off the side of this stupid, ugly building!"

"Calm down, mamasita. I _**know **_it's the place." Valentine answered calmly.

"Ugh, I still can't believe I let you two street rats convince me to come here!" The young girl crossed her arms, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Come on guys, this is know time for getting dramatic. Besides, oh so great one, wasn't it your idea to jump into the past? Showing off your daddy's new invention?" The brunette boy standing a bit behind the girl crossed his arms and gave her a half-lidded smirk.

"Shut it, peasant! You're lucky I even grace you with my presence!"

"Yeah, soooo lucky." The brunette rolled his bright, jade eyes.

"So what are we suppose to do?" The brunette boy asked, turning his head curiously. The girl also looked expectantly at the green haired kid.

"…."

"YOU MEAN WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN?!" The girl yelled, sick of the silence.

"Chill, Kat! We'll just wait until he's alone for the night and introduce ourselves."

"Yeah right," she puts on a mocking masculine voice, "'Uh, hi, I'm Valentine the know-it-all, that's Katherine, and that football headed freak is Andrew. And we're from the future! Wanna jump in out time machine, we have popsicles!'" she gave Valentine a less than enthusiastic face, crossing her arms and giving him a half-lidded glare as Andrew chuckled at her antics.

"Actually we don't have popsicles, I ate the last one." Valentine grinned, causing Kat to facepalm.

"…Hey, I'm not a freak!" Andrew interrupted.

"Zip it, Captain Goody-goody!"Kat growled, pointing an accusing finger against his nose, making him go cross-eyed. He gave her a half-lidded look, and gently pushed her finger away, making her blush, "Let's just wait around for a bit. Maybe Valentine is right. Maybe Brainy will give us the chance to introduce ourselves." Andrew and Valentine grinned at each other, giving each other their little handshake. Witnessing this, Kat rolled her eyes and jumped back into the time machine, putting on the cloaking sequence and leaning back in her seat.

"Stupid boys…"

**A/N: *sigh* Finally finished this chapter! Sorry if it's kinda short. I don't wanna just jump into the future deal, and I wanted to show an inner battle for our silent hero. I don't think he's all quiet and wheezy all the time and I do believe he vents to someone. Considering his best friend is Curly Gammelthorpe, he'd probably go to someone else rofl! I figured he'd have probably a close adult figure he could express himself to. Wow that sounds creepy and awkward…oh wells haha I'm gonna post a pic tomorrow on deviantART for chapters 1 and 2, so be on the look out! **

**Love, KireiTsuki**

**h ****t t p : / / kireitsuki . deviantart art / Little - Wonders - Chp - 1 - 2 - 5**


	3. Welcome to 2021!

**A/N: Here it is, as promised, chapter 3! I don't think Gerald and Phoebe will in this chapter yet, but I'll see if I can fit them! **

**SO yeah, I don't own Hey Arnold! Just Chal, Andy, Thad II, Kat, Valentine, Anna Belle, and the Johansson twins. Carry on!**

**BRAINY'S POV**

As expected, the wicked witch did not let her curiosity rest. After waking up from a much needed nap, I washed up and headed down to grab a plate for myself. I was hoping to take it up to my room and be alone, but of course, its 'rude to not show your mother how much you appreciate her meals and not sit at the table with your family'. I sighed and took my seat in between my parents. At the far ends of the table were my mother and father. After saying grace my mother began to poor herself some wine as my father and I dug in.  
"My Lord, both of you sit up and quit your slouching, you're at a dinner table." My mother rolled her eyes as she took a sip.

"Now dear, we're growing men, let the boy eat." My father chuckled, cutting at his seasoned chicken breast.

"So what did you two _men_ discuss while I was slaving over a hot stove, Mr. Bartlett?" She glared across the table at my father, who swallowed slowly and looked at me.

"Oh, just man stuff. You know, hunting, fishing, the works." Dad grinned slightly before having a drink of his milk; his favorite beverage.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure. I'm his **mother**. Do you really think he'd ever go hunting? He's not hardy and strong like the Johansson's older boy, and he's certainly not one to be outside like that Gifaldi's child, or all the other children. What did you two really talk about?"

My jaw twitched a bit. Yes, I'm a bit on the skinny side, but come on, Jamie-O is like, what, sixteen, seventeen? And Sid's probably just as skinny as I am! If not skinnier! And he screams like a girl! I took a bit of my mashed potatoes and stared at the empty chair across from me. If only my lovely Helga was here. She'd tell my mother to shut her trap and pass the stuffing and that would be the end of it. I'd feel so much more confident if she was here, even if she didn't say that. Then again, I wouldn't want her to pity me either…

"Well, Brainy and I were discussing ….ummm…" My dad struggled, looking around for a topic to spit out, but it wasn't doing either of us any good.

"I took a Marriage Predictor Test." My father looked at me, surprised, but my mother just went back to eating.

"Is that all. That's no reason to go slamming all of my doors and using locks on your mother."

"It is when someone throws in your face that you're going to be alone for the rest of your life." I swallowed slowly, feeling as though the room had become smaller and warmer. I took a long drink of the iced tea set out in front of me.

"Oh good God, who's bright idea was this? Have you been hanging out with that Lloyd girl again? The gossip? Ugh, that girl has no class what's so ever. It's surprising she's even a Lloyd!" She took a bite and swallowed before continuing, "And what does it matter? If you want a bride I'll find you one. There are so many distant cousins and well brought up families and friends I know of in England. I'm sure there's a plentiful amount of girls. I'm sure there's at least one who can deal with you."

I stopped eating and glared at her, "I don't want _you_ to pick my wife. I already know who I belong with!"

"Oh, here we go. Is this about that Pataki girl again? Brian, when will you give up on her?" I glared as she waved her fork around, "If she hasn't shown interest in you now, she's not going to. Ever. And if she's interested in that little orphaned boy that old nutcase is bringing up at the boarding house, don't stand in her way. Besides, why would you want her? Not only does she repeatedly hurt you, do you know how expensive it is to replace your glasses every other day? If I had a dime for every pair we've paid for, we'd be richer than the queen! And her family's no good either. The beeper king. Ha! Some king, can't even raise his daughter to be a proper lady. And I will _**not**_ have a hooligan with a unibrow running around my only son! You can forget about—"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I stood, breathing rapidly, knocking over my chair and other dining objects, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER, OR ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER WILL! YOU DON'T CARE! ALL I EVER HEAR IS HOW I'M NOT THE SON YOU WANTED OR HOW I COULD DO BETTER IF I WAS BETTER! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SAY SO!"

I threw my napkin on my plate and ran out of the dining room, ignoring my father's pleas. I entered my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. I quickly locked it before sliding down against it. For once, all I heard was silence. I could feel my chest tightening and my breathing became ragged. _'Man, you really did it now, didn't you?'_ I sighed to myself.

"Hey, you look like you could use this." I jumped slightly as I was tossed my inhaler. I looked up to see a boy, the same boy with green hair from earlier, laying on my bed on his side, one hand supporting his head, one leg stretched out, and the other bent, knee facing the ceiling.

"Hey there." He smirked at me.

"….AHHHHHH!" I stood up, arms swinging, and pressed myself against the door, "Who are you! What are you doing in my room, what do you want?!"

The kid quickly jumped over to me and covered my mouth, "Shh, dude, do you want your parents to come up here thinking I'm trying to kill you? I mean, I could of course, but I won't." He patted my head and walked over to my bed.

"What are you doing here, how did you get in? Who are you?!" I took two puffs of my inhaler and tried to calm myself down.

"I learned from the best. Oh, and I have a key. And you, my nerdy amigo, can call me Valentine." He laid back on my bed, smirking, his eyes closed as he twirled the key around his finger.

"How did you get that!?" I growled, leaping forward. He quickly dodged, making me fall onto my bed, "What are you, some vampire hybrid? Quit moving around like that!"

"Haha, I have my ways. And like I said, I learned from the best."

"Well, what do you want with me?" I glared at him and he hopped of the bed. I fixed me glasses and stood up as well.

"Well, ya see, a good friend of mine, it's his birthday today, and well, _his_ good friend thought it would be a totally wicked birthday gift if he could see you." He smirked at me, and crossed his arms, "And I bet you're just dying to get away from here."

I was about to question him, but I closed my mouth at that. I wanted more that anything to get away from this place. I nodded slowly and he grinned, making me jump. _'What kind of smile is that? It's all creepy and crooked. I wonder if I can really trust this kid…'_

"I don't see how you're gonna get us out of here. My parents are still awake. They're not going to let me out, it's like 9:45 at night!"

"Where we're going, you don't need to worry about them or the time. Follow me!"

And with that, Valentine grabbed me by my collar and pulled me out of my room. We stopped and crawled by the stairs army style.

"Ya know, they're eating dinner. We could've just walked." I gave him a questioning glance, making him roll his eyes.

"Don't kill the game, man." He grinned at me again before we reached the door that led to a set of stairs that would lead us to the roof.

"We're going up to the roof?" I questioned , following him upstairs.

"It's not the roof we're going up here for, its what's _on_ the roof."

I gave him an extremely confused look and he grabbed my wrist. We ran up the rest of the stairs and he opened the door that led to the roof. I was surprised to see the two other kids from earlier up there. _'Of course, they come in a pack…'_

"You're the kids I saw earlier at P.S. 118!" I pointed accusingly.

"You said no one saw us, Valentine!" the girl yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Chill, Kat, I'm sure he's the only one." Valentine rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm, which I'm sure will be bruised later.

"We didn't mean to bother you, we just wanted to see what some of the people we know looked like when they were our age." The football headed kid spoke up, addressing me.

"What do you mean when? How old are you?" I questioned, looking between the boy and girl.

"Well, I'm Andy, and I'm nine years old. We're all in Mr. Simmons' fourth grade class." The children squished together and smiled, hoping their 'cutesy' faces would make them more believable.

"If you guys are in Mr. Simmons' class, I would know. I'm in Mr. Simmons' fourth grade class." I glared at them. Something wasn't setting right with me. These kids are trying to lie to me and I barely even know them!

"Maybe right now, but where we're from, our Mr. Simmons is an old dude, and you're no longer his student." Valentine smiled walking over to the edge of the building with the rest of the trio. I followed them cautiously and almost fainted when Valentine jumped off the side of the building. He appeared to be floating, making my eyes go wide.

"Behold, the Time Traveler 2.0!" Kat grinned, extending her arms out as if she were presenting a prize. Much to my surprise, Valentine was no longer standing on air, but in a space ship like machine that was floating. It was a gleaming orange and white ship with a glass hood that protected its passengers and it looked like it was controlled with what looked like a touchable screen.

"D-did you say time machine?!" I jumped back. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It looked so shiny and clean, like something you'd see in a sci-fi movie. I put my hand to it and my jaw fell open as I felt the heat of the engine running.

"Where did you kids find this thing?" I looked up at them as Kat and Andy entered the contraption.

"My dad built it." Kat grinned proudly, standing straight to show she was taller than the two boys next to her, causing Andy, the shortest, to roll his eyes.

"Wait, what does the 2.0 mean?" Andy asked, bringing Kat down from her pedestal.

"It's the second time machine model." She shrugged.

"What happened to the first one?" I questioned, as I inspected the machinery.

"It exploded." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" We all jumped and I snapped my hand away from the vehicle, afraid of what it might do if I kept touching it.

"Yeahhh, dark day at the Gammelthorpe house." She sat in the driver's seat and started plugging in codes and numbers.

"Wait, did you say Gammelthorpe?!" I jumped again, my eyes widening at the mention of my best friend's last name.

"Yeah, my dad, duh!"

"B-but, we're NINE!" I threw my hands up into the air for emphasis.

Kat rolled her eyes and turned back around to continue her tasks, "He's not catching on too fast, is he?"

"We're from the future Brainy." Andy smiled kindly at me, looking a bit worried that I might freak out again.

I face palmed. _'Of course they are! How else would Curly's daughter, and probably Arnold's son, be sitting in front of me in a __**time machine**__!'_

"So are you coming or what nerd-bird?" I looked up to see Valentine looking at me with a half-lidded look. Andy smiled and held out his hand for me to take. I looked back at the door before glaring and turning to face them, taking Andy's hand and jumping in.

"Whoa! It's a lot bigger than I thought…" I took the seat behind Valentine, who sat in the front passenger seat, "Where are we going?"

Before either boy could answer, the glass dome closed down on us and locked. Kat, wearing a small headset came on the speakers, "Fasten your seatbelts, paste-for-brains, we're heading to Hillwood - 2021!"

The time machine sped off into the air and towards the sky as Valentine and Andy began to cheer like if they were on a roller coaster. I looked out the window and noticed that the time machine was being surrounded by colorful lights until it was completely surrounded. My ears popped and my heart beat quickened as the lights became brighter and brighter. I closed my eyes tightly to shield them before I felt it fade. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that it was no longer dark.

It looked as if it was early evening in Hillwood. I looked out the window with Valentine as I took in the 2021 version of Hillwood. The buildings of the city shone brightly, glistening against the bright soon. We flew over the park and soon, into the neighborhood. I began to take notice that the stoplights were no longer there, but were replace by holographic signs saying 'stop', 'slow down', and 'go'. I also noticed that the cars on the road had no wheels, but were hovering instead. _'Cool!' _There were some new stores and some old. Some had expanded to. We even passed what looked like a mall. The theater looked as if it had been remodeled too. We passed Green's Meats, which was closed. In Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, there was a girl with bright red hair locking the door.

We flew past the boarding house, in which we saw Arnold's grandfather and another elderly looking man, though not nearly as old as Arnold's grandfather, playing checkers outside. A woman with dark grey hair and an oblong head was walking down the steps with a plate of cookies, a purse, and Arnold's grandmother, towards the men. All four waved and Valentine waved back. We flew around P.S. 118, which ironically looked the same, except in the front there was a beautiful blooming tree surrounded by bricks with a plaque.

"What's that plaque for down there? We don't have that in my time."

"Oh, that's for Mr. Principal Wartz. He passes away earlier this year. Dad says they put it there because of his dedication to P.S. 118. Apparently he'd been there since before Dad got there." Andy answered, smiling sadly. I nodded slowly. It's kinda weird when you know when your childhood principal is going to die. I felt chills go down my back at the thought of it. I snapped out of my thoughts as a loud beeping sound began to echo from the console.

"Uh oh!" Kat shouted, "Guys, something's wrong! I think the controls are jammed!"

"What?!"

"Kat! What did you do?!" Andy asked getting up and trying different buttons to fix the problem.

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' _I_ didn't do anything!" she yelled at Andy.

"Guys, this is no time to panic!" Valentine yelled pressing buttons.

"No but that is!" I yelled, pointing to a large three story home we were headed straight for.

"Start panicking!" Valentine yelled, grappling onto Kat, causing the time machine to tilt over slightly.

"Wait! Everyone lean to the left! If we lean over, we'll only hit the garage!" I yelled, as we all leaned over, "Brace yourselves!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before we knew it, we had crashed through the garage door and skidded to a stop after rolling over a couple of times, only to land right side up.

I coughed a little and picked myself up off the time machine's floor, "Is everyone okay?"

"Super." Valentine groaned, rubbing his head. "Hey, where's Andy and Kat?"

"Valentine…" Andy groaned. I suppressed a chuckled seeing Kat and Andy squished together underneath Valentine.

"Well, that explains why my butt doesn't hurt too bad." Valentine laughed, getting off of them. Andy helped up Kat, who rubbed her face.

"It's gonna bruise isn't it?" she asked rubbing her porcelain colored cheek.

"Naw, I think the wall will be fine." Andy laughed as he dodged her fist.

"Jerk…" Kat glared at him before we were interrupted by a man calling her name.

"DAD!" Kat quickly pushed opened the hatch and jumped out running through the clearing smoke to the man who quickly climbed down the stairs.

"Ah, my dear, you're all right!" He lifted her by her waist and spun her around, "I see you learned how to land, just like your old man." He kept spinning with her making us dizzy. I began to finally recognize the man as the smoke cleared. He wore a white lab coat, a black turtleneck sweater, a brown and gold belt, bright orange dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his face was a pair of rounded red glasses and he had a nicely trimmed goatee on his chin. His hair was still in a bowl cut, yet it was parted on his right side. Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe. The class nutcase and the student most likely to snap.

"Dad it worked! We did exactly as you asked!" Kat smiled at her dad as he set her down on the ground.

"Brilliant! Brilliant! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Curly?!" He looked at me before grinning and running over to me, kneeling in front of me.

"Brainy! Happy Birthday!" He pulled me into a strong hug, knocking the breath out of me before letting me go. "Oh this is perfect, so very perfect, you did well my kitten." He grinned, looking out in the distance, rubbing his hands maniacally.

"Hey, what about us, we almost died!" Valentine frowned, crossing his arms as Andy fell out of the time machine with an 'oof!'

"I'll pay you both fifteen bucks!" Curly paused.

"What do you think, our lives worth fifteen bucks each?" Valentine looked at Andy, who was standing up again.

"Ehhh…" They nodded to each other, "Deal."

"Exquisite." Curly hunched over grinning, rubbing his hands together again, "And you're mother doesn't know?" He asked turning to Kat.

"THADDEUS!" They all cringed as they heard Kat's mother heading down to the garage.

Curly looked at Kat who looked at him guiltily, "Well we did crash into the garage…"

"THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!" My jaw dropped as Mrs. Gammelthorpe entered the garage. Her raven hair was cut short, though her fringe remained the same. She was dressed in a red blazer, white v-neck top, a dark grey and gold belt, black skinny jeans, and red heels. On her neck and ears were white pearls, and her lips were a vibrant red. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's violet eyes were full of fire and screamed 'run for your lives!' Or should I say Rhonda Lloyd-Gammelthorpe.

"Ah, my darling, you're just in time for my surprise!" Curly ran up to her. She looked less than impressed.

"You woke up Thad!" She yelled back. I noticed the infant boy cradled in her arms. He had raven hair like his parents and his pale cheeks were glowing a reddish hue. He was currently wrapped in a bright green blanket and wore and orange onesy .

"Curly. Please tell me you did not use the children as your guinea pigs for the time machine." She groaned, rubbing her temple.

"No! Of course not, angel, how was I supposed to know she'd be able to work it anyways. I certainly didn't teach her!" Curly shrugged nervously. Rhonda just gave him a dry look, and we all knew he was busted.

"You bribed them with Mr. Fudgybars again, didn't you?" Rhonda asked dryly.

"No."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"Popsicles." Curly grinned mischievously.

"THAD!" She threw her free arm up in the air, "We're about to host a birthday celebration and you – Oh my gawd."

"What?" _'Uh oh. Busted.'_

"Uh…hi." I waved nervously, blushing shyly.

"Please tell me I'm not staring at a child version of Brainy…" Rhonda turned away from us and covered her eyes, peaking back at us from between her delicate, pale fingers.

"Alright, what's for dinner?" Curly shrugged glancing back at his wife.

"HOW could you bring HIM, HERE?! ESPECIALLY TODAY!" Rhonda spun around pointing to me dramatically, "Do you know what he'll do to us if he finds out!?"

"I don't know, this is suppose to be his gift from us. I wonder how we should wrap him." Curly turned back to me, rubbing his chin as he looked at me, making me back up a little bit.

"Curly, we're about to have a party upstairs, and the Shortmans and the Bartletts are all upstairs with the rest of the gang! Do you know what he'll do when he finds him! Or worse, what the boys' parents will do to us!?"

"Mom, calm down, no one has to know!" Kat interrupted, trying to calm her mother.

"What!? But that ruins my plan!" Curly cried, making us roll our eyes.

"Mrs. Gammelthorpe? Are you okay down here?" A red headed girl, around the same age as Andy, Valentine, and Kat, slide down the railing of the stairs and landed on the floor.

"Hey Anna Belle." The kids all smiled and waved.

"Anna Belle, is everything alright down there?" A woman called from upstairs.

"Anna! I told you to stay up here, it could be dangerous!" A man followed and soon steps were heard as a couple entered the garage. My eyes widened as I recognized the woman as the same lady who was closing up Mrs. Vitello's shop.

"Mom, who's that nerdy kid next to Andy?" Anna Belle questioned.

"Oh my gawd…" Both of Anna Belle's parents froze, as did everyone else. The man was taller than the woman and had a long nose and long, spiky, black hair. He had blue eyes and wore a pale blue striped dress shirt over a white top, a gold watch, and dark brown jeans. On his arm was a black tattoo that said 'LILA'. I nearly choked on air. Lila was not too different. Her red hair was short and curled sweetly around her face, which was still a bit pale and freckled. She wore a pale green blouse tucked into a dark green pencil skirt and matching green heels. On her left hand were two golden bracelets and a wedding band.

Lila and Sid…._ 'WHAT THE HELL?'_

I don't understand how I didn't guess this was coming. Anna Belle had her mother's looks, but her father's eyes and nose. She had freckles across her nose and wore Sid's old hat. Around her neck was a pink and gold choker that matched her fingerless gloves. She wore a pale blue dress, black cowboy boots, and a sleeveless, green hoodie. She literally looks like someone morphed the couple together. I'll admit, I almost didn't recognize him without his snapback and boots, but I don't think I could ever forget that nose. Or the look of panic on his face.

"Brainy's gonna kill you!" Sid panicked, grabbing the sides of his head. _'Ah, same old Sid.'_

Curly started cackling beside Rhonda, "AH HA HA HA! LET HIM TRY! AH HA HA HA HA HA-***SLAP* - **Sorry my dearest…" Curly rubbed his stinging cheek where Rhonda has slapped him.

"Did they forget that we were here?" I leaned over, asking Valentine.

"Get use to it. Our families are a weird bunch."

"…I'm calling Gerald and Phoebe." Lila frowned heading upstairs.

"No need, we're already here." Gerald replied, helping his pregnant wife and twin kids through the gaping hole in the garage.

"Oh my, Gerald. Is that-?"

"Aw, man, Curly, what did you do?" Gerald groaned, "Why? Just, why man?"

"This is very dangerous. Have any of you realized that it Brainy finds out too much, it could damage his future. Or ours?" Phoebe whispered joining the group, then aloud said, "Kids, find something Brainy can wear that _won't_ give away his identity. No one can find out about this. Okay?"

The kids nodded as they were joined by the Johansson twins. One was a girl with a relaxed look and thin brown eyes. She had pale brown skin and a curly, black afro. She wore Beats around her neck, and wore an orange sweater dress, red skinnies, and white flats. Next to her was her younger twin brother, Damien, who was the shy twin. He wore a basketball uniform over a white t-shirt that was blue and had the number '3' on it, dark blue jeans, and white and black converse.

The female walked up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Hi, I'm Valerie, or Val, and that's my brother, Damien. Follow me my brother, we'll all find you somethin' to wear." I nodded, and looked at Valentine, who seemed too distracted by Valerie to notice anything else. We all ran up stairs to find a disguise for me.

**ADULT'S POV**

"Alright, so what's the plan Phoebe?" Sid asked, calming himself. Phoebe thought to herself, unconsciously rubbing her swollen belly hidden underneath her pale blue sundress, which was tied with a navy ribbon underneath her breast. Lila helped her to a chair so Phoebe could get off her tiny feet, which were covered by white flats. She ran her hand through her short, jet black bangs and tossed her hair off her shoulders, which was currently at mid-back.

"I'm not sure. I am mainly worried about how he'll react to Helga's current relationship. As I recall, he was kind of obsessed over her around this age, am I correct?"

They all looked at Rhonda, who looked at everyone confused, "What?"

"Well, you are the gossip queen. You should know." Gerald crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow, no longer the 'tall-hair-boy', with his shortened, slanted cut and goatee. He wore a dark red dress shirt, black and white leather jacket, dark blue jeans, a gold chain, and black dress shoes.

"The boy has hundreds of notebooks full of songs he's written for her. I think it's safe to say our Brainy mini-me is in love with Helga." Curly interrupted.

"Who's in love with Helga?" The adults all jumped out of fear. Sid screamed and latched on to Gerald and Curly turned and stood in front of Rhonda. They all let out a relieved sigh as they realized who had entered the garage.

"Oh my, I'm ever so certain we thought you might have been Brainy, Arnold." Lila smiled as she pried her husband off of Gerald.

The football headed man smiled curiously as he entered the garage through the gaping hole. He wore a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. His hair was still wild and his jellybean green eyes danced with excitement.

"Why are you guys scared of Brainy?" Another voice caused everyone but Arnold to jump again.

"Do all of you Shortmans like to scare the crap out of people, sheesh Chal!" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

The woman had a curvaceous and petite figure. Her caramel tan skin glistened in the sunlight as she stood in the opening of the garage. A smirk played on her cherry red lips, making the freckles on her cheeks stand out. Her lime green eyes glowed and her pine green hair cascaded down to the back of her knees, slightly curled for the occasion. She wore a white bandana with red polka dots as a hair tie to hold her long ponytail, a white 1940's inspired dress, white stilettos, and an old charm with the symbol of the Green Eyed natives of San Lorenzo.

"Cálmate, princesa. I'm not the brainster." The woman smirked and walked towards the stairs before stopping and turning, "Oh, and now you can scream."

The adults turned around to see two adults who had entered the garage unannounced. One was a fit man with pale skin with blonde spiky hair and thinly framed rectangular glasses. He had a clef in his chin and was at a pretty good height. His eyes were a reptilian greenish-gold and he wore a white collared dress shirt, a green sweater vest with a diamond pattern, red tie, tan dress pants, and brown dress shoes. Around his neck were customized beats printed with the British flag. Next to him was a tall blonde woman in a dark pink open back dress with golden curls that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her lips were pursed and pink and her fiery turquoise eyes sparkled with amusement. She rose an eyebrow at the group and began tapping her foot, with adorned a pair of red strapped heels.

"Sid?" Both adults asked seriously.

"CURLY DID IT! KILL THE GAMMELTHORPE!" He yelled hiding behind his wife.

"That was ever so smooth, hun." Lila smiled at her husband in amusement as he grinned sheepishly.

"Man! You're all ruining my surprise!" Curly pouted.

Rhonda sighed, "Look, Curly thought it'd be a good idea to send the kids on an adventure into the past and had them bring back kid Brainy."

"What?!" the adults stood walked over to the group.

"YOU SENT MY ANDY WHERE?" Helga grasped Curly by his turtleneck.

"Curly, that's dangerous! Why would you send our kids like that? What if they didn't come back?" Arnold pulled Helga off him, glaring at Curly, not sure if he wanted to restrain her or let her kill the crazy man.

"De todas las cosas estúpidas que has hecho! Mi hijo? Hablando con Brian!" Chal yelled, waving her arms and ranting.

All eyes turned to the man of the hour, who had yet to say anything about the current situation.

"I'm going to kill you, Gammelthorpe." Brainy said as if he was stating that the sky was blue, "But seeing as that can wait for later, we must figure out how to keep Brainy from changing his future."

"Well we don't want him to be upset." Phoebe replied, letting out a deep breath, "That would cause a scene."

"What time did he come from though?" Helga questioned rubbing her smooth chin.

" It would have to be from 4th grade. Did he react to Valentine in anyway, mainly his hair color?" Arnold asked, looking around the group.

"I don't believe so. He seemed not to be bothered by it." Lila added.

"Uh oh." They turned to see Curly and Brainy taking data from the time machine.

"Brian?" Chal put a hand on her husband's shoulder and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's before Chal alright. Before San Lorenzo, heck, before Scheck too."

"What? No way!" Sid came out from hiding, "How far back did they go?"

"1996. And if I recall, this is the same day we all took Rhonda's Marriage test."

The adults began to laugh at the irony of it all while Chal looked confused.

"Umm, anyone care to explain to me what that means?" Chal put her hands on her hips waiting for the group to calm down.

"Well, we all ended up getting each other. I got Helga after like, 110 times. Gerald got Phoebe, Lila got Sid, and so on. Rhonda threw it out and told us all of it was wrong because—" Arnold paused and they all started laughing and it finally clicked in Chal's head as she started to giggle.

"You got _Curly_?" she began to laugh with the rest of us as Rhonda tried to shut us up.

"I don't know what surprised me more, Arnold and Helga, or Rhonda and Curly!" The gang began to crack up until Brainy stopped them.

"That's not all that happened." The group paused and stared at him.

"Well, if I was still in San Lorenzo with Mom and Dad, then, who did you get?" Chal questioned as the gang looked around questioning each other. Rhonda gasped.

"But this could be a good thing! He may not have gotten Helga, but he did get Chal! So you can prove to him he won't end up alone."

"It's not that simple Rhonda. He wants Helga. Not only that, but he's out to prove she can want him too. He doesn't understand what I do. That night I remember finally letting my mother have it . He's probably very emotional right now."

"What did you're mother say to him?" Helga asked, looking a bit guilty at being part of the problem.

"She went on and on about how I wasn't good enough and how you weren't good enough. Nothing was good enough. She said how I should just give up and let Arnold have you and that if you didn't want me then, you wouldn't ever. She also commented on how hardly anyone would want me. Brainy will do anything to have you. That's the real problem. If he finds out about you being 'Mrs. Shortman', he might go back and try to ruin that, or worst." He glanced up at Chal who wouldn't look him in the eye. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze but she didn't make eye contact with him.

"Well what do we do?" Gerald asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Chal shouted spinning around, "What we could do is play as if Brainy and Helga are Mr. and Mrs. Bartlett, and Arnold and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Shortman. Arnold and I will play as if Andy and Valentine are our sons."

"What?" Arnold's eyebrows rose and his face twisted into one of discomfort.

"What about Abby and Eleanor? They're only three, they'll come to me or Arnold if they see us." Helga questioned.

"We'll figure that out later." Brainy nodded, agreeing with Chal. She gave him a weird glance and nodded with Helga in agreement, "The kids will catch on soon too."

"BUT SHE'S MY SISTER!" Arnold yelled, finally expressing his distaste for the idea.  
"Cool it, Football head! Technically she _is _a Shortman. Besides, it's not like you guys have to kiss or anything. Chal will be on stage most of the time anyways."

Arnold sighed in defeat as Chal linked arms with him, "Ready, honey bear?"

"Chal…please..." Arnold groaned, turning a bit green, "This plan better work…"

Agreed. For both our futures' sake." She shot a worried glance at Brainy and Helga before she turned back to Arnold, "Let's hurry now, we've got a musical performance to start."

"Great, once the party's over, Sid and I can get started on fixing the time machine." Curly smiled as he made his way towards the staircase.

"WHAT?" Sid turned to him, "Why me?"

"Well I need parts, and you _are_ the mechanic." Curly shrugged heading upstairs.

"The trouble we get into…." Sid hung his head and followed the gang upstairs.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah. They're gone boss."

"Good, you know what to do. Grab the kid and my lady, then skedaddle, GOT IT?"

"Yeah boss, we got it."

"Good, no mistakes, otherwise my plan won't work. Don't fail me boys, or else..."

**A/N: Gaaah! Such a long chapter! Almost 6,000 words (Indian accent) HOLY CRAP! Haha I'll try to draw the Johanssons today along with the Bartletts and Shortmans. If I can! I sure hope soooo! Love you guys!**

**-KireiTsuki **


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, long time, no update! I'm really sorry about this! But I've come to you guys with a major decision. Because of work, school (my senior year) and my manga production, I've realized I've put way too much on my plate. So not only will I be deleting stories, I'll only be finishing a few, and it may take a bit for updates.

HERE'S THE DEAL

I will be continuing _Little Wonders_ (Brainy future fic for Hey Arnold!), _The Chronicles of Deep Voice _(a fic that tells the HA! Movie from Helga's POV), _Supposedly Perfect_ (I am determined to make a fic shipping LilaxSid!), _Team Vexes_ (a Code Lyoko fic about the supporting characters), _Pie and Pudding _(a ClairexCliff Harvest Moon fic) will be redone.

*TDWT Challenge – I may bring this back later so it'll staying here, we'll see

**NOW FOR THE BIG ONE:**

_**Azzurra! **_**(a DxC post-Total Drama fic) will be deleted. But don't be upset, because it will return! I will be redoing it because I want it to align with my newest upcoming fic, **_**9 Months, 9 Lives**_**. This will be a prequel to **_**Azzurra!**_** I want to do this mainly because not only will it be exciting to write, I want to experiment with multiple characters. I hope all of you will check it out and get excited, 'cause there will be some art for this one!**

These are the fics that will be deleted:

*Kirei Tsuki's Hey Arnold Challenges: I just don't have the time or the motive for these. I think I'll just stick to art requests lol I'm much better at that. As for the one I have done, it will be turned into a one shot.

*Its Not All Black and White (XavRia fic)

*A Moment with the Minis : I don't need it anymore lol (Hey Arnold short)

*Curly's Angels: Just not interested in pursuing this one, sorry guys (Hey Arnold fic)

*Plan GBMAWWT! : No longer have the interest and it is poorly written. This was like, middle school. (BMxWW)

*Oraabelle the Water Mistress: same as Plan GBMAWWT! (BMxWW)

I apologize if some of you are upset about my official decisions. The CAST LIST FOR 9 MONTHS, 9 LIVES will be posted on my deviantart either TODAY or TOMORROW!


End file.
